Maryse Flight
|hometown = Eugene, Oregon |occupation = Swimsuit Model |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Maryse Flight is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Lincoln (or Female Sinners) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Maryse Flight Age: 23 Hometown: Eugene, Oregon Current residence: Astoria, Oregon Occupation: Swimsuit Model Tribe Designation: Sinners Hobbies: Modelling, Partying, Flirting, Shopping, Working Out, Spending "Quality Time" with my boyfriend (giggles) Pet peeves: I can't stand people that just don't give a s*** about how they present themselves, I guess. Like, body odour especially is one of the worst smells imaginable! Like, take a f***ing shower and put on deodorant, is that really so hard? Then of course you have the fat people that seem to eat nothing but McDonalds 24/7 and their only exercise consists of walking between the couch, toilet, and bedroom. Also, don't even get me started on people that don't groom themselves and wear ugly, ratty, stained, or ripped clothing! Socks and sandals together especially piss me off! I guess what I'm trying to say is, people should at least give half a s*** about how they look, and I don't know why that's so hard! Three words to describe you: Beautiful, Flirtatious, Sassy What's your personal claim to fame? My gorgeous body, like duh! I put a lot of effort each and every day into looking and feeling my absolute best! There's also the fact that the modelling agency I'm with wouldn't have hired me to begin with if I wasn't obviously gorgeous! Who or what is your inspiration in life? I would have to say my Mama. Ever since I was a little girl, she wouldn't stop praising me about how beautiful I was and she always said that all the guys want me, and all the girls want to be me, and that's totally true, especially today! I would say I'm my own inspiration, but I'm woman enough to recognise that my Mama is definitely the main reason why I'm so proud of my looks and why I'm so confident in who I am. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? Some shampoo and conditioner for sure so that my hair doesn't start looking all gross; razors because hairy legs are not sexy; and a mirror that I can admire myself with for all 39 days. Survivor contestant you're most like: I've got the mouth of Corinne Kaplan, the flirtatious nature of Parvati Shallow, and the toughness and determination of Amy O'Hara. Yes, that's right, I'm not just a pretty face! I will definitely do whatever it takes to make it through and won't ever give up! What's your reason for being on Survivor: Honestly, the only reasons I'm out here are because I'm a fan of the show and I want to win a million dollars! I know this game won't be easy and that it won't be fun, but I couldn't care less. I want the money and I'll stop at nothing to get it! Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? Well, I know for a fact that all the boys will love me and won't ever want to vote me off! People might not like the fact that I'll be flirting around when I have a boyfriend, but he knows what my strategy is, and he knows that I'm out here to win a million dollars. He knows that he's getting a very special night when I get home anyway, so he's cool with me flirting out here... then again, it's not like he had a choice (Giggles). I also know how to manipulate people very well, especially guys, obviously, so that will work out in my favour as well. Add all that to the fact that I won't ever give up, and you are looking at the beautiful face of the next Sole Survivor! Why are you a SINNER? Because money is the anthem of success! I'm only here to win the million dollars, and look good while doing it! Just you wait! Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Maryse was the nineteenth castaway revealed for Saints vs Sinners, on December 25 2017. Will Maryse win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! Her ruthlessness to play the game will come in handy when forming and betraying alliances for her personal gain. She'll be able to make strategic moves without the emotional attachment other players may have. No! Her attitude and selfishness will rub off against her tribe if she finds herself on the outs of an alliance. Even if she made it far in the game, she would have a hard time justifying herself to a bitter jury. Category:Castaways